


Feather

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, After Cas's death, Angst, Grief, M/M, destiel (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean mourns Cas after the events of "All Along the Watchtower"





	Feather

Dean stares at the wisp of darkness in his fingers. _So soft_ , he thinks. _So fragile_.

 

“What is that?”

 

Sam’s soft voice pierces Dean's thoughts. “I--it’s--it was--Cas gave it to me.” Dean hesitates, then opens his hand to show Sam.

 

Dean doesn't look up at Sam’s inhalation. “After that day in the barn, we...talked. I asked about his wings...and he showed me. Even worn and frayed, his wings were so...”

 

Dean drifts for a time. “I wish you could have seen him that first time, Sammy. He was a giant. All sparks and lightning. And I...” Dean laughs, a half-mad sort of laugh. “I stabbed him in the chest. His eyes were so blue, like fallen stars. I stabbed him...”

 

Neither brother can take his eyes from the small black feather lying across Dean's palm. So insubstantial; even among its fellows, how could it have held such greatness aloft?

 

“I asked, and he showed me. I couldn't help myself, I stroked his feathers like he was a fucking bird or something. He was so still, and then he...he _smiled_. I've never seen him smile like that, Sam. I don't think anyone touches an angel’s wings. When I stopped he reached back...so many of his feathers were already gone, but he plucked this one anyway...” He gestures at the angel’s gift. He can't see it anymore, there are too many tears. He doesn't remember how to blink them away.

 

“Did you ever see his wings, Sam? Before they were bur--” He stops, choking on the word. Sam wants to remind Dean they saw the wings together once, but realizes Dean won’t hear him anyway. “They were perfect, Sammy. And when I touched them I could hear them singing. _Singing_. Angels don’t sing, but their wings do. And the music...”

 

Dean closes his eyes. “Until yesterday, this feather sang to me, Sam. But it’s quiet now. Everything is quiet.”

 

He looks at the pattern burned into the ground.

 

“Everything is quiet.”


End file.
